1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a technology for controlling an electronic device, and more particularly, to controlling an electronic device by using an audio output device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a smartphone or a tablet personal computer (PC), may output audio signals through an audio output device, such as headphones or an earphone, connected with the electronic device. For example, the audio output device may include a controller that controls the electronic device connected therewith.
A conventional audio output device often includes a column type controller that includes a plurality of plastic buttons. However, a user of the conventional audio output device has to find a desired button of the controller by using a haptic feeling and then press the button to use the controller. Further, the column type controller hampers an aesthetic aspect of the audio output device.